


Scire

by jamtoday



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday





	Scire

He cannot un-kiss Alfred.

He cannot un-feel the sensation of Alfred's fingers gripping his shirt, or how perfectly and comfortably he fits in his arms.

He cannot un-feel the dizzy relief, the surge in his heart, the lightness that attended Alfred kissing him back, pressing his body against him.

(and he cannot un-feel... _that_.)

He cannot wind the clock back to when his breath does not come quickly when Alfred enters the room, when he does not fight to maintain composure when Alfred stands beside him, close enough to feel heat between them.

He cannot return to when formless desire tugged at the periphery of his awareness, breathed into life by whispers of schoolboys snickering over their Greek texts, fed by nod-and-wink rumors at university of "particular friends", a time when there was only a vague unsettled feeling and nothing more.

Now he knows desire's form, and he cannot un-know it: to be kissed by that mouth that tasted faintly of whiskey and sweet tobacco, to hear that voice low and smooth in his ear, to feel those hands on his skin, to touch...

And so he daydreams, and his heart pounds in double-time to his footfalls on the gravel path of St. James's Park.


End file.
